


九辫/crazin七日谈 第一日，Pub里被撕碎的西装

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/crazin七日谈 第一日，Pub里被撕碎的西装

第一日，Pub里被撕碎的西装  
预警：a装o.

 

【工号DY0304，请与DY0102于今晚接头并建立联络点。本消息阅后即焚。】  
杨淏翔下午刚看完这条消息的时候有点摸不着头脑，哪儿就空降一个这么高等级的同事。  
然而午夜时分，他正躺在这位高级同事的旁边，肩膀上是高级同事高潮时候难以自已留下的牙印子。

帝都十一月份的天气，张仲元有个诗意的形容。  
他说冬日里并不够肃杀的空气带着一股子迟疑和温吞，雾霾像是个刚刚学会抽烟的姑娘吐出的不过肺的青烟，她初纹在胸口上面的黑色蔷薇还带着一点红肿，冬风似她抚摸过红肿皮肤的指尖，仍然温柔地抚摸过帝都。  
然后深情的散文诗念完，他会说而帝都的我更胜，随后与目标对象接吻。  
张仲元会说这个吻是死神之吻，但目标对象没有问过原因，因为难舍难分的时候便会被他藏在领子里的刀片给割了喉咙。  
李众军这时候就会看着他说，你滚蛋吧，帝都的风确实温柔，但从来不包括后海一条街，帝都的男人也温柔但绝对没有你！

pub里烟雾弥散，不管是从外面还是里面看起来都是一样的乌烟瘴气，冷色的荧光在pub中群魔乱舞，舞池中央的高台上立着闪亮的钢管，跳舞的女郎有一头棕色的美丽卷发，还有一双灵动的眼睛。她激烈舞蹈，即使外面已经算得上数九寒天，她仍然衣着清凉。看客们痛饮香槟王，调笑着姑娘的搔首弄姿，然后在她的蕾丝腿环和蕾丝内衣包裹的半露的浑圆间塞过百元大钞。  
杨淏翔坐在离舞池很远的卡座，西装包裹和精心做过的头发加在一起看起来是个十足十的衣冠禽兽，他翘着二郎腿陷在真皮沙发里，手拿着高脚杯，慢慢喝里面的香槟。看着从门口涌进来的那伙人，往卡座这儿整体移动。  
还行，还算准时。  
“哟小九爷，哥儿几个来晚了，别见怪别见怪……”  
一群地痞似的，高定西服都挡不住身上的痞气，杨淏翔心里一笑，往他们中间看了看，有一个生脸儿。  
“这谁啊？怎么还带外人来？”  
“小九爷放心，极品的小地坤，给九爷助助兴，吭？”

杨淏翔给人带进pub楼上的小包间摸了个遍的时候，楼下的舞池里才乱成了一锅粥，他亲吻着混乱场面始作俑者的薄唇，手往人身后探。  
薄薄的西装裤质量显然不怎么好，在刚刚那群人的手里，包裹着挺翘臀部的布料已经被撕开了，露出大半的美好曲线，薄荷的信香从这人身上散发出来。  
杨淏翔心头冒火，硬着头皮往人后面摸了一把，全湿透了，心想这位高级同事怎在发情就被派了来？却被一把窄小的利刃抵在了喉间。  
是他的戒指。刚刚大概就是用这个小玩意儿截胡了他今晚的目标。  
他的高级同事眯着眼睛：“口令，工号。”  
“DY0304。”杨淏翔报出工号，挠挠脑袋，扭扭捏捏的和着外面的嗨曲儿，小声唱了一段洪羊洞。  
“真特么难听……”他扭动戒指上不知什么开关把窄刃收回去，报出自己的工号和姓名，“DY0102，张磊。”  
“回令，”杨淏翔盯着他，对这位高级同事吐槽他的声音实在介怀。  
“……，”张磊不语，从猫眼看向门外。  
这回又换杨淏翔给他抵在门板上了：“回令。”  
张磊睄他：“真他娘墨迹。”随后附在杨淏翔耳边。  
“疾风骤至。  
“一阵阵寒彻骨，一点点打松阡，刮倒竹篱。  
“檐挂飞瀑若盆倾，洪流满地，涨沟渠，行人难举步，征夫驻马蹄。  
“忽然见江上渔翁打透蓑衣飘斗笠，离岸遥遥好着急。”  
《风雨归舟》的一七辙，速度加了倍词也没有乱，末了那眼睛睇着杨淏翔：“九爷满意了？”  
“友军友军，”杨淏翔把自个儿的长风衣脱了给人裹上，盖住了张磊身后的春光，“不敢当，我错了二爷。该撤退了。”  
张磊横他一眼，穿好oversize的长风衣，转身从旁边卫生间里拿了两把沙漠之鹰出来，检查了弹夹和消音器，递给杨淏翔一把：“走吧。”  
这同事有点酷毙了。

“您这个西装，就不能买一件儿质量好的？”  
杨淏翔骑着摩托奔驰在东五环上，哈雷摩托经过机械大手子阎鑫精心改造，时速高达320公里，又一次逃出生天的畅快感令他想嚎一首五环之歌，身后却传来异常的热度。  
“太贵，反正都要被撕开。”  
“您倒是勤俭持家。”  
“那是，钱是我命根。”  
出门时候杨淏翔拒绝了侉子，因此张磊只能坐在他后面环着他的腰，一路上都伏在杨淏翔背上，一句话也不说，到家的时候下车都没有力气，差点摔下来。  
多半是跑路累的。杨淏翔心说，然后给人扶起来，这人身上一股子薄荷味蛮横的冲进鼻子里面，绝对的提神醒脑，当时脑子就炸了。  
“朗姆老酒，50°，”张磊贴在他耳边喃喃：“出任务，还喝酒？”  
“我没喝酒。”杨淏翔默默收敛了一下他的信息素，把上司抱进屋里放在沙发上，给他被撕的乱七八糟的西装脱下来，盖上了毯子。  
一管儿凝胶从张磊的西装裤里掉出来。杨淏翔弯腰捡起，瞧了一眼便开始碎嘴：“二爷，我说您一个a，装什么o啊……”  
张磊翘起了腿，露出两腿间的春色来，内裤已经湿了大半，他的声音极具诱惑：“怎么，装的不像么？”  
难以忽略的薄荷味让杨淏翔的朗姆酒味儿瞬间炸开，没人能抵抗得了一个美貌alpha刻意装成Omega的色诱，他伸手拉开还在张磊胯上挂着的白色内裤，探了一根手指进去，问候这位上司的巨物。  
“对，就像这样，”张磊坐起身来，岔开了腿，门户大开：“目标资料里显示他很好色，如果今天不是你在，场面不至于这么乱。”张磊伸腿勾过杨淏翔的腰带，用脚尖儿蹭他腿间的形状，一本正经得像是在给他演示作战方案：“我会这样勾过他的腿，把他搞到小房间，然后，就像这样……”张磊暴跳而起，骑在杨淏翔的肩膀上，双腿夹紧他的颈椎，把手放在杨淏翔的额头上，“拧断他的脖子。”  
下一刻双手即将用力，却被杨淏翔甩在沙发上，他欺身压上去，这是两个alpha的对攻，后颈的腺体快速释放出强烈的属于酒精的香气，最终压制了散乱的薄荷占据了优势。  
杨淏翔伏在张磊的耳边，沉声说：“这位师兄，如果你不想被开荒的话，我劝你最好老实一点。”  
他跪在沙发下的地毯上，去亲吻张磊的性器，接着整个含进去，熟练的给人做着口活儿。但五分钟过去，张磊爽的直嘶，脚踩在他的肩膀上嗯嗯啊啊的叫，却依然没有泄的意思。  
张磊兴致缺缺的从茶几上的烟盒里抽了一根烟出来叼在嘴上：“怎么回事儿……嗯啊……别吸了，我射不出来……啊……”  
杨淏翔捞过旁边的小包装盒仔细看了看，正看到包装上面一行小字儿，脸色一愣。  
张磊吐出一口烟：“怎么了？”  
“铁a专用，强效催情版。”杨淏翔把嘴里那活儿吐出来，“二爷，您买错东西了。”手指顺着两个小球儿往下摸，在穴口逡巡：“这玩意儿，您得被射进去才能泄。”  
“那就干，”张磊掐了烟，抬头去吻人的唇，“你来就是。”

亲吻接近撕咬，强效催情和信息素的作用下，杨淏翔早就硬的不行，这会儿快要爆炸出来。他又挤了一点儿润滑剂在手上，探进张磊的后穴，天乾比起地坤更加紧致，但在那凝胶的作用下，很快便已经能吞下杨淏翔两根手指，指腹滑过某个点的时候，张磊尖叫出声。  
就是这里。杨淏翔加了一指进去，模仿着性交的动作抽插起来  
“啊啊啊啊啊！可以了，别弄了快进来！”  
杨淏翔抱着他顶进去快速抽插，凝胶使张磊敏感非常，一声一声的媚叫。  
“别特么叫了，干的你还不够舒服么？”  
杨淏翔抱着人换了个姿势，自下而上快速耸动，从四面八方贯穿这位二爷的小穴，穴里很紧，天乾并没有像地坤那样的生殖腔，更没有泛滥的春潮，仍有可以感受快乐的地方，杨淏翔狠了狠心，直往那处顶。  
张磊已经喊劈了的嗓子嗷的一声：“啊啊啊！你干死我吧！”  
骤然紧缩的后穴把杨淏翔夹的射在里头，张磊也跟着射了满身。快感也许太过强烈，立时就挺在沙发上。

从高潮里回过神来，杨淏翔才感觉到肩膀上的疼痛。拿张磊被撕碎了的西装擦了擦身上的精液，侧过头看见肩膀上渗血的牙印子。  
缺了颗牙。  
新同事的见面礼果然不同凡响。  
杨淏翔嗅了嗅满屋子的薄荷味儿，掰掰这位新同事的下巴，“二爷，您别是属狗的。”  
然后张磊特别配合的哼哼了两声：“倒酒！倒酒！”


End file.
